Z-O-M-B-I-E-S: The Series
by CallMeLy
Summary: [ON HOLD] AKA "The Big Project". ZOMBIES continues as a TV series. Zed, Addison, Eliza, Bucky, Bonzo and Bree find their way through high school and the zombie integration. The humans and the zombies have a lot to learn about each other
1. 1x01 An Old Pair Of Genes - Part 1

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own ZOMBIES or any of the characters involved. Copyright to Walt Disney Studios

Here it is! Finally! The Big Project is revealed to be a TV series screenplay! I took screenwriting classes in uni and I've been desperate to write something, and wouldn't ZOMBIES just be great as a series? It's based on an unaired TV pilot, they obviously had a series concept in mind at some point~ And I've been coming up with ideas for a series on Tumblr practically since I first saw the movie

I didn't intend to start with a two-parter but the first episode's story ended up being longer than I thought. I'll try and get part 2 written within a few days but I'm not promising anything, I do have other fics to write, remember (and y'know, real life). I'm trying to be as realistic as I can with how an actual Disney Channel series would be but I might take a few liberties here and there

As a bonus, you can also head on over to fist-it-out's YouTube channel (same username) to watch the TV title sequence she made a while back! You'll see where it's supposed to be in the script so keep that tab open and watch it when you reach it!

A quick guide for anyone who isn't familiar with the screenplay format:  
INT - interior, scene is indoors  
EXT - exterior, scene is outdoors  
O.S. - offscreen, you hear the character's voice but don't see them  
*character speaking (last few words)* - the character is interrupted and doesn't necessarily finish the line

* * *

EPISODE 1: AN OLD PAIR OF GENES – PART 1

INT. ADDISON'S BEDROOM. DAY.

The room is essentially the same as before, mostly decorated in pastel shades with perfect, pristine furniture, but now some of the cheer memorabilia has been replaced with more splashes of colour, pictures of ADDISON with ZED and their friends, gifts from ZED, a little more mess etc.

ADDISON, in a bright, multicoloured dress with her white hair slightly longer, and better styled, than when we last saw her, is searching the room for something, moving items, throwing pillows off the bed. She walks past the camera and it turns to follow her. She notices and looks at the audience, smiling in recognition. She waves and comes towards us.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
Oh, hey! Long time, no see. I was starting to think you'd never come back.  
(referring to her hair)  
Oh, yeah. I know, right? Still getting used to this.

ADDISON'S eyes widen and she's suddenly excited, coming another step closer to the camera.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
(to camera)  
But that's nothing! Seabrook High is making some serious progress with the zombie integration. And my mom's got this new pro-zombie campaign, but if she wants to get re-elected as mayor, she's gonna have to convince a lot of people that it can work out. She's really come around since the cheer championship. Dad, too. And even my cousin.

She laughs and shakes her head, still surprised by it. But then her face falls, remembering she was supposed to be in a hurry.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
(to camera)  
And speaking of my cousin...!

Turning away from the camera, ADDISON goes back to tearing her room apart looking for the mystery item.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
He's gonna kill me if I'm late today, he said he had something to talk about. If I could just find my... Oh.

She stoops down out of frame and comes back up with her watch. She turns it over to check the time and her eyes bulge.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
Oh, shoot...!

She scrambles to pick up her backpack and cheer bag and run out the door, hastily strapping her watch around her wrist.

TITLE SEQUENCE

EXT. SEABROOK HIGH SCHOOL. DAY.

A few students are hanging around outside, a lot of them still sticking to human-only or zombie-only groups, but others are mingling with one another and everyone at least seems more comfortable with the mixed groups. The zombies are still all wearing their customised coveralls and the humans are still dressed in pastels but some are branching out from the pink-or-blue trend and wearing green, yellow, purple, orange etc.

ZED, ELIZA and BONZO come through the Zombie Town gate, ZED and ELIZA each with their backpacks and BONZO with his art case and tuba. ZED pauses, looking around at the other students as ELIZA and BONZO keep moving. He gradually turns to look at the camera and gives us a welcoming smile.

ZED  
(to camera)  
Finally decided to show up, huh? Well, you sure got a lot to catch up on. Look at this.

He opens his arms, gesturing around himself and grinning.

ZED (CONT'D)  
(to camera)  
Zombies are back at Seabrook High! Everybody's getting along, we're not stuck in the basement anymore and I...

He winks at the audience.

ZED (CONT'D)  
(to camera)  
...am officially dating a cheerleader.

He smiles to himself and catches up with his friends. ELIZA stands watching the other students, looking from those who are mixing, to those who aren't and back again. She's frowning slightly and ZED and BONZO exchange a knowing look. ELIZA turns back to them and sighs.

ELIZA  
I mean, it's a start, right?

ZED  
I think we're past just "a start".

ELIZA  
Well, yeah, but it's still only school that's integrated. What about the "No zombies" signs everywhere else? The lack of decent jobs?

She gestures down at her own clothes.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
The uniforms?

BONZO shrugs.

BONZO  
Gezer grog.

ZED  
Exactly! It's better than before. And Addy's mom is pro-zombie now. We have the mayor on our side.

ELIZA counts off her points on her fingers.

ELIZA  
If she gets re-elected. And if she can get enough support. And if she can actually follow through on all of her promises.

ZED raises an eyebrow.

ZED  
I thought you were trying to be more optimistic.

ELIZA rolls her eyes but smirks jokingly.

ELIZA  
We can't all be Bonzos. This is the best you're gonna get.

She briefly smiles at BONZO, who isn't sure how to respond. He doesn't get a chance to, though, as he, ZED and ELIZA turn around at the sound of a loud, excited voice coming from behind them.

BREE (O.S.)  
Hey!

BONZO'S face lights up while ZED and ELIZA simply watch as BREE, dressed in her cheer uniform, comes out of the main entrance into the school. She's running towards them at full speed and stumbles slightly when she tries to stop, but BONZO steadies her. She takes a step back, suddenly self-conscious, but still smiling giddily up at him.

BREE  
Hey...

She catches herself, shakes her head and turns to address all three of them. BONZO tries to casually brush it off.

BREE (CONT'D)  
Um... Have you guys seen Addy around? Bucky is gonna lose it if she doesn't get here soon.

Everyone turns to Zed, who shrugs.

ZED  
All I got was a text saying she was (running late.)

Before he can finish, ADDISON comes racing over and throws her arms around him in a hug with such force it sends him spinning around and her feet lift off the floor.

ADDISON  
Hi!

She kisses his cheek and ELIZA pretends to gag, earning her a nudge from BONZO. ADDISON lands on the ground and lets ZED go, already backing away towards the door. Everyone watches her, slightly confused. She's almost talking too fast for them to understand her.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
I'm so sorry, I gotta go, I'm already late and Bucky is gonna freak if I keep him waiting any longer...!

She quickly hugs BREE, BONZO looking jealous that he doesn't get a hug, then turns around and races inside. ZED and BREE both shake their heads and smile at ADDISON. ELIZA just huffs and folds her arms.

ELIZA  
(muttering under her breath)  
Same old Bucky. Man, give her a break.

ZED  
Eh, he's getting better.

ELIZA  
I guess...

The four of them start walking towards the door.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
But it's gonna take a lot to make up for everything he did.

ZED, BONZO and BREE all show varying degrees of agreement, but they definitely do all agree.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

ZED, ELIZA, BONZO and BREE walk by the lockers. Again, there are groups of humans and zombies scattered around.

ELIZA  
There is one good thing concerning Bucky, though.

ZED  
And what's that?

ELIZA  
If everyone can see that their "almighty leader" can accept us, we've got a better chance with the rest of them.

ZED, BONZO and BREE laugh lightly.

ZED  
Yeah, maybe.

BREE  
Believe me, we're working on it.

She turns around to face the others.

BREE (CONT'D)  
He just needs a push in the right direction. I gotta go, I'll see you at lunch...?

She's obviously directing it more at BONZO than ZED or ELIZA, who look at each other knowingly. BONZO smiles at BREE and nods.

BONZO  
Za.

BREE smiles back and gives him a small wave.

BREE  
Bye!

She awkwardly glances back at ZED and ELIZA. They say goodbye and she hurries away. BONZO stands watching her as ELIZA playfully punches his arm.

ELIZA  
Real smooth, Bonz.

She and ZED start walking in the opposite direction. BONZO pouts and narrows his eyes at ELIZA before following.

INT. THE CHEER LOUNGE. DAY.

Everything in the lounge is perfectly arranged, pom-poms lined up along the shelves, pristine posters on the walls, cushions neatly placed on chairs etc. BUCKY stands impatiently looking out of the glass wall at the trophy case. He looks at his watch, then back up just as ADDISON walks past. She sees him and he shoots her an angry look and gestures for her to hurry up. She runs round to the door and lets herself in.

BUCKY  
OK, first off, you're not in uniform?

ADDISON  
Well, good morning to you too, cuz'.

She rolls her eyes as she closes the door behind her and walks over. BUCKY turns less angry and more mildly irritated, almost whining.

BUCKY  
Why don't you ever wear your uniform to school anymore? You used to be so proud of it!

ADDISON shrugs.

ADDISON  
I don't have to wear it every day.

BUCKY claps his hands together right in ADDISON'S face and she blinks in surprise, leaning back. He just smiles, a little condescendingly, but more genuine than he has been in the past.

BUCKY  
You see this?

He links his fingers together.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
This is us, this is our team. Mighty Shrimp stick together, right? One shrimp not showing her shrimp pride?

He throws up his trademark jazz hands.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Kinda ruins the whole deal. You've been preaching all this solidarity junk for weeks, maybe practice what you preach.

ADDISON  
You know, other schools' cheer squads don't have to wear their uniforms every day.

BUCKY pats her shoulder.

BUCKY  
And maybe that's why we always beat 'em.

He holds his fists together.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
They lack solidarity.

ADDISON gives him a blank look.

ADDISON  
Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?

BUCKY drops his hands and suddenly turns serious again. He takes a step towards ADDISON.

BUCKY  
No. You know I'm trying to set up this junior cheer squad thing?

ADDISON nods.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
I'm gonna need some extra help, with our squad and with this.

ADDISON  
What, the Aceys can't handle the squad? There's three of them!

BUCKY gives her a stern look.

BUCKY  
Hey, they work hard for this squad, alright? I'll be busy with planning things, I just need to balance the workload a little more, and who better to help out than my baby cousin, huh?

ADDISON smiles, flattered.

ADDISON  
Aw...

BUCKY  
And I'm kinda hoping Zoey's gonna join.

ADDISON  
(surprised)  
You want Zed's little sister on your junior squad?

BUCKY  
Of course! You saw her at the championship, she was incredible! That kid's got some serious cheer-tential.

ADDISON squints, confused.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Cheer potential, keep up. They all do. I never knew zombies could move like that. I always thought they were all... jerky and stiff and twitchy and... gross...

ADDISON  
Bucky.

BUCKY  
But...! I was wrong. You see? I can, in fact, admit I was wrong. The zombies are amazing. And if Zoey joins, she could attract more zombie kids, which could then attract more zombie teens and then we have an edge. They could boost (our chances...)

ADDISON shakes her head and waves her hands in front of him, signalling for him to stop.

ADDISON  
Wait, wait, wait, Bucky, you can't just use Zoey, or any of the zombies, for your weird cheer schemes. They deserve more respect than that.

BUCKY  
I respect them! I respect their acrobatic skills.

ADDISON  
Clearly not as people, though. You should try to actually get to know them, understand them. I mean, I still don't understand a lot of stuff about them. I don't...

She trails off, looking off into space.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
I really don't understand anything about them... I don't understand why they can do everything they do, or what even really made them zombies in the first place. Practically everything we were raised to believe about them was wrong.

BUCKY  
Well, couldn't having zombies on the squad, like, help us learn about them?

She looks hesitant. BUCKY sighs.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Look, all that can wait. Are you in?

Pause. ADDISON goes quiet.

ADDISON  
Bucky, are you really sure you want me to do this? Some people still haven't entirely warmed up to the whole hair thing.

She starts self-consciously playing with her hair. BUCKY softens.

BUCKY  
Of course I'm sure. You'll be great! Come on, cheer's in our family genes, right?

ADDISON  
Right.

She nods, her fingers still holding a lock of white hair. She slowly looks down and squints at it curiously.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
Family genes...

BUCKY keeps talking about the junior squad but ADDISON is no longer paying attention. She's too busy thoughtfully staring at her hair.

INT. CAFETERIA. DAY.

It's lunchtime, and the cafeteria is no longer segregated. The cheer captains' table is still sectioned off with a rope, but the rest of the cheerleaders' tables have a few other humans and even a couple of zombies mixed in amongst them. ADDISON and BREE sit opposite one another at one end of the table with three empty seats saved beside them. ADDISON isn't completely paying attention as BREE keeps going off on multiple tangents about cheer, BONZO, soap, etc. She eventually notices ADDISON'S dazed look.

BREE  
Addy...? Hello...?

ZED, ELIZA and BONZO come to sit in the free seats – ZED beside ADDISON, BONZO beside BREE and ELIZA at the head of the table.

ELIZA  
She still out of it?

ZED frowns and waves a hand in front of her face.

ZED  
Addy, you with us?

ADDISON stirs. She blinks a few times then turns to look at ZED, opening her mouth to speak then closing it again, not sure how to start.

ELIZA  
(to ZED and BONZO)  
She was like this in class.

BREE  
She's been like this all morning. I think it's got something to do with whatever Bucky was talking to her about.

That seems to snap ADDISON out of it.

ADDISON  
Bucky, right! Bucky said something and it got me thinking. I-

She turns to ZED.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
Can we talk? Like, in private?

ZED raises an eyebrow but ADDISON shuts him down quickly.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
And... Eliza and Bonzo, too.

All three zombies look at her for a moment, then at each other.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
... Now?

ELIZA  
Right now? We just got here.

ADDISON nods and gets up before ELIZA can finish speaking. After a brief moment of hesitation, ZED gets up as well and ELIZA and BONZO follow. BREE awkwardly watches them go.

BREE  
W- Bu- I-I'll just... Wait here, I guess? OK.

She looks down, dejected, but then BONZO reappears to give her a quick apology hug from behind before hurrying after the others again.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

ADDISON leads the way towards the zombie safe room, ZED, ELIZA and BONZO a few feet behind.

ZED  
What is this about?

She's obviously trying, and failing, to be nonchalant about this.

ADDISON  
I just have some questions.

She opens the door to the safe room.

ZED  
Is it something bad?

ADDISON  
... I don't think so.

INT. ZOMBIE SAFE ROOM. DAY.

ADDISON, ZED, ELIZA and BONZO file into the room. ZED, already familiar with it, goes to sit down on the stretcher by the wall with ELIZA following. They watch as ADDISON paces back and forth. Meanwhile, BONZO is distracted with exploring the room and inspecting the various items on the shelves. ADDISON soon comes to a stop.

ADDISON  
What... are you guys?

The zombies' all look at her, surprised and confused. ADDISON realises what she just said.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
That came out so wrong, I'm sorry! I mean... well, yeah, I guess that is sort of what I mean. What are zombies? 'Cause you're not all, like, rotten, reanimated corpses like in the movies. And you can do all this amazing stuff, like how do you move like that? How do you not get hurt when you throw yourself on ground?

ZED and ELIZA look at each other. BONZO looks down at whatever he's holding then awkwardly puts it back and keeps rummaging about. He's still vaguely listening.

ELIZA  
You don't know that?

ADDISON shrugs.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
But your dad's the chief of the zombie patrol, doesn't he have some kind of records or something?

ADDISON  
Those are all confidential, he can't tell me anything!

ZED glances from ADDISON to ELIZA and back again. He speaks slowly.

ZED  
Addy, we aren't, like... _zombie_ -zombies, you know? We're not actually dead or anything.

ADDISON turns a bit sheepish – she had sort of believed they were. In the background, BONZO is reaching for a box on a top shelf, not quite able to get his hand into it. He huffs and pulls off his right hand, holding it in his left so he can reach further.

ZED (CONT'D)  
And we're definitely nothing like the zombies in those movies.

BONZO, unnoticed by the others, hears this and looks down at his detached hand. He frowns, confused and even slightly worried.

BONZO  
Geh, Zedka...?

He keeps staring at it, completely lost. None of the others even look at him.

ZED AND ELIZA  
Not now, Bonzo.

Leaving BONZO to silently question everything, ELIZA stands up and walks over to ADDISON as she speaks.

ELIZA  
OK, here's the basics of it. After the accident at the power plant, the gas it released caused a mutation and it changed a lot of things – heartrate, brain power, muscle mass, hair colour...

ADDISON  
So, you're mutants? Not zombies?

ZED  
Well, we're like zombies. And we call ourselves zombies. But, yeah, mutants is way more accurate.

ADDISON nods, starting to understand. Pause.

ADDISON  
You remember how my Grandpa was bitten during the outbreak?

ZED and ELIZA just look at her expectantly. BONZO has reattached his hand and joins them.

ADDISON(CONT'D)  
Could he have passed something on to me?

ZED  
You think you have mutated genes or something?

ADDISON  
It would explain a lot! Look, I have never gotten really, seriously hurt cheering. And neither has Bucky. Or even my mom, come to think of it. And what about my hair?

While ELIZA and BONZO seem unsure, ZED is smiling.

ZED  
I think you might be onto something.

ADDISON grins to herself. She tilts her head, thinking.

ADDISON  
How far do you think I could go with this?

ZED'S smile instantly drops.

ZED  
What do you mean by that?

INT. ELIZA'S HOUSE – HALLWAY. DAY.

The house has a similar feel to ZED'S, all dark greens and browns but still warm and welcoming. The muffled voices of two women can be heard from the living room. The front door opens and ELIZA enters, shutting the door behind her.

ELIZA  
(to herself)  
What a day...

One of the voices – her mother, ZINNIA – calls out to her.

ZINNIA (O.S.)  
Eliza, honey, is that you? Come in here.

ELIZA heads towards the living room.

ELIZA  
Mom, you are not gonna believe (this.)

INT. ELIZA'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. DAY.

ELIZA appears in the doorway and freezes when she sees MISSY sitting with ZINNIA on their mismatched chairs. MISSY holds a cup of coffee, which she places on the table in front of her when ELIZA walks in. MISSY is clearly feeling self-conscious in the unfamiliar environment but offers a kind smile. ELIZA is shocked, her eyes wide as she looks from ZINNIA to MISSY and back again in question. ZINNIA beckons her over and she slowly comes closer.

ELIZA  
Mayor Missy?

MISSY  
Good to see you again, Eliza.

ELIZA  
Um... I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, what are you doing here?

ZINNIA  
She wants to talk to you.

ELIZA'S eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she points to herself.

ELIZA  
Me?

MISSY nods

MISSY  
I'm sure you know about my new campaign. I'm going to need a lot of input from zombies if I'm going to do this right, and the younger generation in particular. And well, I've heard a lot about you and your activism from Addison.

ELIZA  
What are you saying?

MISSY  
I'm saying I'd like your help. You seem to have solid idea of what changes need to be made, and, from what your mother has told me, you even have some knowledge of the politics surrounding the issue at hand. So, I thought I'd come over and discuss it with you.

Pause. It takes a moment for the words to sink in. ELIZA puts on a smile and holds up a finger.

ELIZA  
Would you excuse me for just a second? Thanks.

She quickly turns away and leaves the room. We hear her footsteps running upstairs, a door slam and then a faintly muffled scream. The whole time, MISSY listens and her expression shifts from pleasant and patient, to concerned. ZINNIA, however, just closes her eyes and nods to herself. MISSY leans towards her slightly.

MISSY  
Would you say that's a good sign?

ZINNIA  
Trust me, she is thrilled.

INT. ELIZA'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. EVENING.

An hour or two later, ELIZA has taken ZINNIA'S place on the chair and is wrapping up her conversation with MISSY.

MISSY  
Thank you so much for all this, Eliza, really. I can tell you're going to be a big help. Your fellow zombies are sure to be proud of you.

ELIZA smiles, flattered.

ELIZA  
Well...

Her Z-band beeps with a message and she discreetly looks down to read it while MISSY continues, standing up to leave.

MISSY  
Now, I should be going. Addison should be home from cheer practice by now and she'll be wondering where I am.

As she says this, ELIZA stares at the message, from ZED, in shock. It reads: "NEED YOUR HELP, ADDY HAS LOST IT". She suddenly stands as well and hurriedly shows MISSY to the door.

ELIZA  
Yeah, well, thank you, Mayor Missy, this has been great. I actually gotta go talk to Zed about something real quick before curfew, so if you don't mind.

MISSY  
Ah, the curfew! Another item on the agenda.

INT. ELIZA'S HOUSE – HALLWAY. EVENING.

ELIZA leads the way to the front door and opens it for MISSY.

ELIZA  
Definitely! Bye, now. Have a safe journey home.  
(shouting through to the kitchen)  
Going out, Mom, be home soon!

EXT. ELIZA'S FRONT PORCH. EVENING.

ELIZA follows MISSY out of the door, shutting it behind her and politely waving as MISSY walks away. She then runs off in the opposite direction, frantically typing on her Z-band.

EXT. AN ABANDONED PARKING LOT IN ZOMBIE TOWN. EVENING.

ELIZA runs across the empty parking lot to ZED and BONZO, who are standing looking at something off camera, both very worried.

ZED  
Just get down!

ELIZA  
What's (going on?)

ADDISON (O.S.)  
Oh, I'll get down!

ELIZA gapes and it's revealed that the "something" the boys are looking at is Addison, standing on a crumbling wall. It's absolutely too high to safely somersault off of, or really safe to even be standing on. Below her is nothing but solid concrete.

ELIZA  
What does she think she's doing?!

ZED is trying to hold himself together and failing miserably.

ZED  
Apparently, she wants to test out her "zombie genes"!

He does air quotes on "zombie genes". ELIZA scoffs and ADDISON tries to take the chance while they're all distracted. She turns around, takes a breath and flips backwards off the wall. The zombies freak out when they see.

ZED  
Addison!

ELIZA  
Do something!

BONZO, being closest, runs to catch her and only just makes it, staggering slightly. ZED and ELIZA run over and as BONZO puts her down, ADDISON sharply pulls herself out of his grasp.

ADDISON  
Oh, come on!

BONZO  
Zonzrar, Addiska!

ZED  
It wasn't just stupid, it was insane!

ELIZA  
That wasn't just another cheer stunt, Addison! What are you thinking? This...

She stamps her foot on the ground.

ELIZA(CONT'D)  
Would hurt. If you really do have a mutation, it's not the same as ours! You're still a human.

ADDISON goes to speak but ZED puts his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

ZED  
Promise me you're not gonna do that again.

Pause.

ADDISON  
Fine. I promise I won't do that again.

ZED  
Good.

MONTAGE.

EXT/INT. VARIOUS LOCATIONS. VARIOUS TIMES.

\- ADDISON goes to dive through a hole in another crumbling wall in Zombie Town but ZED is waiting to catch her on the other side.

\- BONZO walks towards the barrier into Seabrook with ADDISON hoisted over his shoulder. At first, she's protesting but after a few seconds she gives up, sighs dramatically, and just hangs there.

\- ADDISON stands on the bleachers in the school gym looking bored during cheer practice. She suddenly gets an idea and runs a little further up, over to the railing. BREE sees her and runs after her, pulling her back before she can climb over the edge.

\- ZED carries ADDISON out of the zombie safe room. He looks tired and annoyed, she is scowling.

\- ADDISON is walking down the hallway alone at school when she stops, grins as she gets an idea and swings around to run off the other way. ELIZA happens to turn a corner as ADDISON runs past her and she angrily shouts after her, chasing her down the hall.

\- BUCKY stands in the cheer lounge with the ACEYS, going over plans for the junior squad. All of them are looking down when ADDISON zooms past the glass wall, ELIZA still chasing after her. BUCKY and the ACEYS all turn to look outside the second they disappear.

END OF MONTAGE.

INT. ADDISON'S BEDROOM. DAY.

ADDISON is looking at the camera.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
What? I kept my promise. I didn't backflip off anymore walls, did I?

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

ELIZA is on her way to class, alone, when she almost bumps into Bucky. She rolls her eyes.

ELIZA  
(muttering under her breath)  
C'mon, I've had enough of you people lately.

BUCKY hears and stops her before she can walk away again.

BUCKY  
What?

ELIZA  
Your family.

She tries to leave again but BUCKY stops her again.

BUCKY  
What about my family?

She sighs, giving up.

ELIZA  
Oh, Z. Look, I know I should be happy your aunt wants my help with her campaign, and I am, really, but it is stressing me out, OK?

BUCKY  
You don't think I'm stressed too? I've got two squads to deal with right now. That's a lot of responsibility for one person.

ELIZA folds her arms, giving him a pointed look.

ELIZA  
Maybe so, but the rest of us have also had to save your cousin's life way too many times for one week. Seriously, she's going crazy with this whole mutation discovery. I don't see you overreacting like that.

BUCKY'S head drops as soon as she mentions the mutation.

BUCKY  
Right. That.

ELIZA  
Yeah, that.

She notices his sudden nervousness.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
Wait a second, what's up with you?

BUCKY  
(defensively)  
What? Nothing.

ELIZA just quirks an eyebrow.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
OK, fine. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this mutant thing. I mean, I was raised to hate zombies. But now it turns out that my most prized skill, and practically my whole family's legacy, actually came from zombies? It's a lot to take in.

ELIZA  
Yeah, I bet it is.

BUCKY is surprised by how genuine she's being.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
I mean, I'm still getting used to being friends with humans. Who'd have thought the people we always hated would end up having a connection like that to us?

Pause. They're both thinking.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
Hey, Bucky?

He looks up.

ELIZA (CON'TD)  
Did your family know there was a mutation in your bloodline?

He opens his mouth to speak but stops himself. ELIZA waits.

BUCKY  
I haven't talked to them about it. I have no idea.

ELIZA  
Doesn't your uncle know anything?

BUCKY  
That's all (confidential.)

ELIZA  
Confidential. Right.

She nods, looking down in thought.

EXT. A ZOMBIE TOWN STREET. NIGHT.

ZED and ADDISON walk down the street hand-in-hand, in the middle of a conversation.

ZED  
I don't want you to risk it, OK?

ADDISON  
How am I supposed to figure out how this mutation thing works if I can't test it out?

ZED  
You don't need to figure out how it works. You're a great cheerleader, you're proud of your white hair, those two things probably come from a mutation caused by your grandfather's zombie bite. You understand all that. Isn't that enough?

ADDISON stops, turning to face ZED, forcing him to stop, too.

ADDISON  
No, it's not! I finally have an explanation for my hair and it isn't even just my hair. I wanna know what else this means for me. Don't you want to know too?

ZED  
Not if it's gonna get you hurt.

ADDISON goes quiet, at least partly knowing he's right, but she's set her mind on this. She looks around and sees the power plant close by, then turns back to ZED with a determined expression.

ADDISON  
What if you tried showing me what I could do?

ZED just tilts his head, not understanding.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
If I swear to you I won't keep pulling ridiculous stunts out of nowhere, would you help me find out what zombie things I might actually be capable of?

ZED hesitates. ADDISON takes a step closer to him.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
Like... teach me something! Teach me that dance move you did at the zombie mash. The backdrop.

He just looks at her like she's crazy.

ZED  
What? That is way too far. You seriously think that not only will I let you fall flat on your back on solid concrete, but I'll show you how to do it? Fine! Here's how you do it: be a zombie!

ADDISON  
Halfway there!

ZED grits his teeth, getting irritated now.

ZED  
You are not half zombie! You're a human with a mutation.

ADDISON holds up a lock of white hair.

ADDISON  
Two mutations.

ZED  
Irrelevant. Addy, you can't.

ADDISON  
Alright, fine. If you're not gonna teach me, I'll keep testing it out on my own.

ZED  
Don't even think about it.

She has already turned away, walking towards the power plant.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Addy...?

ADDISON starts running. ZED takes off after her.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Addison!

He catches up her and grabs her shoulder, turning her around.

ADDISON  
I could do it!

ZED  
And what if you can't?

ADDISON  
Well, I won't know if I never try!

ZED takes a calming breath, closing his eyes for a second.

ZED  
Addison, how many humans do you think were bitten during the outbreak? Half of Seabrook could have the mutation, can anybody else here do this kind of thing?

She shrugs, folding her arms. Her voice is softer now but still insistent.

ADDISON  
I don't know, nobody ever really tried, did they?

ZED  
You think I'm gonna believe Bucky never tried to one-up everybody else?

ADDISON  
OK, so maybe Bucky has tried things before, but Bucky doesn't have this.

She once again indicates her hair. ZED rolls his eyes.

ZED  
What does your hair have to do with this?

ADDISON  
I obviously have stronger zombie genes if I have zombie hair, too.

ZED shakes his head.

ZED  
I don't think that's how it works. And you don't have zombie hair.

ADDISON  
But it's from zombie genes.

ZED  
Stop trying to be a zombie!

Pause. They stand looking at each other. ADDISON drops her eyes to the ground.

ADDISON

(quietly)  
I want to understand this.

ZED softens but ADDISON interrupts before he can say anything.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
It's fine. I'll just go home.

ZED  
I'll walk you.

ADDISON  
Because you don't trust me not try anything?

ZED  
Because I'm worried!

Pause. ZED looks up at the camera and shrugs, defeated. He turns back to ADDISON and holds out his hand to her.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Come on, let's go.

ADDISON takes his hand and they walk away from the power plant, back towards the barrier.


	2. 1x02 An Old Pair Of Genes - Part 2

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own ZOMBIES or any of the characters involved. Copyright to Walt Disney Studios

I am so, _so_ sorry for the delay with this...! I meant to get this up over a week ago but I struggled with a few scenes then there was just some things going down in my life that I won't get into but basically I was very anxious/worried and it was too much to even distract myself with writing fics. But it's all good now and I finally got episode 2 done! I have stuff for BtB, Limelight and Another Way in the works, and I'm hoping I can finally get to weekly updates for the series. Anyway, here's part 2 of An Old Pair Of Genes...! After this, it'll be more like a normal Disney Channel sitcom (mostly)

* * *

EPISODE 2: AN OLD PAIR OF GENES – PART 2

EXT. ADDISON'S HOUSE. DAY.

A few other humans are out on the street enjoying the sunny, if a bit chilly, morning as ELIZA approaches ADDISON'S house. She carries her backpack and computer with her, ready to speak with MISSY again. She's the only zombie around and is very much aware of the looks she's getting from people but she's trying not to let it faze her.

ELIZA  
(to herself)  
We're making it better, we're making it better...

Now on the porch, she sees movement in the window and peaks around the pillar, staying hidden behind it. Through the window, we see MISSY walk past, absent-mindedly tidying and organising little things as she talks to someone in the room. We can vaguely hear her muffled voice, nothing significant though.

She moves away from the window and BUCKY appears, following after her. For once, he's not in his cheer uniform, instead dressed in pastel pink and white street clothes. He looks unsure, like he doesn't know how to say what he wants to say.

ELIZA leans against the pillar so she's still out of sight from inside and listens.

BUCKY  
(muffled, through the glass)  
Aunt Missy...?

INT. ADDISON'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. DAY.

Inside, MISSY continues to fuss over things, keeping busy while she waits for ELIZA to arrive. She hasn't heard BUCKY, who stands still for a moment and watches her, thinking. Eventually, he sighs in exasperation and marches over to her.

BUCKY  
Aunt Missy!

MISSY finally stops and looks up at him. She has no idea why he's so worked up but clearly wants to get it out of the way.

MISSY  
Bucky, this better be important, you know Eliza (is coming.)

BUCKY closes his eyes and forces the words out.

BUCKY  
Do you or do you not know why Addison's hair is white?

Pause. MISSY gapes at him, surprised and not sure what to say at first.

MISSY  
Well... Didn't we explain this before? It... it's some sort of genetic (condition.)

BUCKY  
Mutation?

Another pause. MISSY'S face falls and BUCKY just looks at her, frowning.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
A genetic mutation? What else is in her genes? Cheer? 'Cause I don't think that's been there as long as we thought. Maybe about fifty years or so.

MISSY  
Bucky! What exactly are you implying?

More confident now, BUCKY takes a step forward.

BUCKY  
What happened when Grandpa got bitten? What did that do to our family?

MISSY is speechless, BUCKY lowers his voice, looking almost hurt.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Did all of you already know the zombies are mutants?

The dawning realisation hits MISSY and after a moment, she slowly nods.

TITLE SEQUENCE

EXT. ADDISON'S HOUSE. DAY.

ELIZA is still standing behind the pillar, listening to every word BUCKY and MISSY are saying. It's unclear what she's thinking.

INT. ADDISON'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. DAY.

MISSY is now sitting down while BUCKY stands still, not looking at her, or anything really, but taking in everything she says.

MISSY  
We had our suspicions about Addison's hair being a result of your grandfather's bite but you know we never wanted anyone to find out about that. Your uncle looked through the patrol's files to confirm and see if there was any sort of information on... curing or reversing it somehow. And he found records of the first experiments for the Z-band technology that described the mutations.

She looks at BUCKY with an unreadable expression, like she doesn't know whether or not to continue.

MISSY (CONT'D)  
He also found documents listing every recorded human bitten by a zombie during the outbreak.

BUCKY'S head snaps up. She hesitates again.

BUCKY  
And...?

MISSY  
Bucky, there were so many people on that list, there's no way we could know for sure that it effected every single one of them.

BUCKY  
Effected them how?

Pause. MISSY speaks very slowly and carefully.

MISSY  
Of the humans who were bitten, and their children who were born after the incident, many of them showed exceptionally high skills in acrobatics and unusual strength. Nothing an average human couldn't achieve with the proper training, but they didn't need that training. It was completely natural.

BUCKY  
And that includes us, doesn't it?

MISSY nods.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
So this whole time, we've been acting like we're perfect, model humans when really we're just a town full of mutants?

MISSY  
(sternly)  
Bucky, that is hardly true.

BUCKY  
And you and Uncle Dale knew? Do Mom and Dad know?

MISSY is silent.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Of course they know. But you never thought we deserved to know, did you?

He turns away from her, going to leave, but MISSY stands and blocks his exit.

MISSY  
Bucky, do not breath a word of this to Addison.

BUCKY  
She already knows. She's the one who told me.

MISSY is shocked. BUCKY tries to leave again but she still doesn't let him.

MISSY  
Then don't tell her we knew about it. We told her the zombie patrol's records were confidential, we never wanted her to make a connection between herself and the zombies.

BUCKY  
What does it matter now? We're in the middle of an integration, and you're supporting it, aren't you?

MISSY  
Yes, I'm supporting it. I am. Now. But if Addison finds out we knew about everything, and that we lied to her, think what that could do! She might never trust us again.

BUCKY  
(under his breath)  
I wouldn't blame her.

MISSY  
(firmly)  
Bucky. Promise me that you won't tell Addison.

BUCKY avoids meeting her gaze and looks aside just as ELIZA leans around the pillar outside. They make eye contact, though BUCKY hides it. He sighs and looks at MISSY.

BUCKY  
I promise.

INT. ADDISON'S HOUSE – FRONT DOOR. DAY.

MISSY escorts BUCKY to the door but he pushes past her before she can open it for him, grabbing the handle. He gives her one last look of hurt then opens the door.

BUCKY  
Bye.

He gets out fast, knowing ELIZA is outside, and closes the door behind himself.

EXT. ADDISON'S HOUSE. DAY.

ELIZA turns around as BUCKY comes out and storms over to him.

ELIZA  
Are you seriously not going to tell her?

BUCKY  
In case you haven't noticed, we take our family secrets very seriously. If I told her now, that would be a major betrayal of trust.

ELIZA scoffs and shakes her head.

ELIZA  
Are you kidding me?

She pushes past BUCKY to approach the door and he turns around to watch her.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
Fine! I'll just tell her.

BUCKY starts to say something but ELIZA stops and turns back to him, gesturing towards the window where she had seen him talking to MISSY.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
You did say she deserves to know, didn't you? But you can't say anything. So, I'll go talk to her later.

BUCKY considers this then nods. ELIZA goes to ring the doorbell then turns back to BUCKY, curious.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
Do you have any idea what your cousin has been doing lately?

BUCKY  
You mean how she's been going a little crazy with the cheer stunts?

ELIZA  
It's not just cheering, Bucky, she's been trying to jump off walls and climb fences and backflip over whatever ridiculously dangerous thing she can find in Zombie Town.

BUCKY'S eyes bulge. He had no idea exactly what ADDISON had been doing.

BUCKY  
Wait, what?

ELIZA  
Maybe you need to rethink your priorities when it comes to your family.

She rings the doorbell before he can answer and he quickly leaves before MISSY sees that he's still there.

INT. ZED'S BEDROOM. DAY.

ZED stands in front of the camera, agitated and trying to hold his temper.

ZED  
(to camera)  
I'm right, aren't I? I'm totally right! Addison's practically risking her life trying to be something she's not, and I'm just looking out for her.

INT. ADDISON'S BEDROOM. DAY.

ADDISON is in exactly the same state.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
Even if I'm not half zombie, I'm still part zombie, I still have zombie genes, don't I? Is it so wrong to want to understand myself better?

INT. ZED'S BEDROOM. DAY.

ZED steps back from the camera and starts pacing, looking back at us every now and then as he talks.

ZED  
(to camera)  
She can't expect one little zombie bite two generations back in her bloodline to have that much of an effect on her! It doesn't make her part zombie.

INT. ADDISON'S BEDROOM. DAY.

ADDISON folds her arms and rolls her eyes sarcastically.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
Don't worry, though, Zed made me swear for real this time that I won't run off and try anything on my own.

She sighs, drops her arms and looks back at the camera with a guilty expression.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
We've barely talked since school yesterday. We barely talked _at_ school yesterday.

FLASHBACK.

INT. CAFETERIA. THE DAY BEFORE.

Lunchtime. ZED and BONZO approach their usual table to see that ADDISON and BREE are already sitting there, opposite one another, BREE facing the boys and ADDISON with her back to them.

BREE  
You're overreacting.

ADDISON  
He's overreacting.

BREE  
Addy, come one, try to see this from Zed's point of view. He's worried about you. You could really (hurt yourself.)

ADDISON  
Can we not talk about it right now, please?

BREE sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks past ADDISON and notices ZED has stopped and is staring at the back of ADDISON'S head with a strained expression. BONZO stops beside him and looks at BREE. When they lock eyes, BONZO immediately turns to ZED before he tries to walk away to a different table. BONZO grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back, making ZED glare at him. BONZO just points back towards the girls.

BONZO  
Garzalk.

ZED  
We talked enough last night.

He briefly glances at ADDISON, back to Bonzo then turns and keeps walking. BONZO throws BREE an apologetic look and she smiles sadly back at him. He follows ZED as ELIZA appears, walking over to ADDISON and BREE as she watches the boys go. She looks between the girls sitting down.

ELIZA  
You guys are not making my life any easier.

END OF FLASHBACK.

INT. ZED'S BEDROOM. DAY.

With one last shrug to the camera, ZED slowly turns away.

ZED  
(to camera)  
At least I know Eliza is at Addy's place right now. She can keep her out of trouble.

INT. ADDISON'S BEDROOM. DAY.

ADDISON is still facing the camera when there's a light knock on her bedroom door. She frowns in confusion and goes to open it. ELIZA steps inside, holding a finger to her lips as she slowly closes the door.

ADDISON  
Eliza...?

ELIZA  
Your mom thinks I'm in the bathroom, I've only got a couple minutes before she gets suspicious. I've got to tell you something.

ELIZA walks further into the room. She gets distracted for a moment looking around. She lets out a low whistle at the more un-Seabrook aspects.

ELIZA  
Pastel paradise got a taste of the rainbow, huh?

ADDISON stands in front of her.

ADDISON  
If you're here to pass on some message from Zed...

ELIZA  
I'm not.

She turns serious, folding her arms across her chest.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
I overheard Bucky talking to your mom this morning. He was asking if she knew anything about this whole zombie-bites-passing-on-mutations thing.

ADDISON  
Which (she doesn't.)

ELIZA  
Which she does.

Pause. ADDISON furrows her brow and looks down. ELIZA'S voice drops, sounding more sympathetic.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
Your parents both knew. And Bucky's parents. Apparently, they all went through the patrol's records and found stuff on it.

ADDISON  
But I thought he couldn't share any of that?

ELIZA shrugs.

ELIZA  
He did. And there's a list of zombie bite victims. Turns out pretty much all of them have some hardcore cheering skills.

ADDISON  
What about...?

ELIZA  
You're still the only one with the hair.

ADDISON squints, thinking.

ADDISON  
They didn't tell me.

ELIZA  
Bucky was about to but then your mom swore him to secrecy. I was outside, I heard the whole thing. I thought you should know.

ADDISON still doesn't know how to react, but she nods.

ADDISON  
Thanks...

ELIZA  
You OK?

ADDISON  
Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.

ELIZA glances back at the door and points.

ELIZA  
I better go.

ADDISON  
Yeah...

ELIZA turns away but ADDISON stops her.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
How's it going, by the way? With the campaign?

ELIZA, her hand on the door handle, gives her a genuine smile.

ELIZA  
Good. I think we're getting somewhere.

ADDISON smiles back at her and she leaves, then ADDISON looks back at the camera, completely stumped.

ADDISON  
So, what am I supposed to do with this?

INT. ADDISON'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. DAY.

MISSY is sitting down, leaning over the coffee table and writing on a piece of paper there. ELIZA enters the room, MISSY looks up briefly and smiles at her then goes back to what she's doing.

MISSY  
Ready to get back to work?

ELIZA  
Yup.

She sits down beside MISSY, feeling a bit awkward after what she just told ADDISON but MISSY doesn't notice.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
Where were we...?

MISSY pushes the paper towards her across the table and points at the writing with her pen. ELIZA leans over to read it.

MISSY  
These are our priorities.

EXT. THE BARRIER – SEABROOK'S SIDE. DAY.

A little later in the afternoon, ZED is heading out of Zombie Town. As he approaches the barrier, BUCKY appears from Seabrook, looking nervous and hesitant. He freezes when he sees ZED, both of them standing on either side of the open gate.

BUCKY  
Zed.

ZED has also stopped, though he's only confused by BUCKY'S presence. He frowns and tilts his head.

ZED  
Bucky? What are you doing here?

BUCKY shrugs, not looking at him and trying to act casual.

BUCKY  
I was actually on my way to see you.

ZED  
Me? You were planning on going into Zombie Town?

BUCKY  
Yeah?

ZED  
Alone?

Pause. BUCKY'S eyes shift around somewhat awkwardly.

BUCKY  
Yeah.

ZED  
You?

Annoyed, BUCKY snaps at him.

BUCKY  
Yes!

ZED smiles, slightly teasingly.

ZED  
Do you even know where I live?

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable, BUCKY tries, and fails, to hide it behind his usual cockiness.

BUCKY  
I'd... figure it out.

ZED  
I seriously doubt you'd even try asking any zombies for directions.

BUCKY  
(defensively)  
I could!

ZED just quirks an eyebrow, still smiling. BUCKY points at him.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Shut up. Can we get back to why I'm here?

ZED nods, still struggling not to smile, and gestures for BUCKY to continue.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Thank you. Now, as I was about to say, I just talked to Aunt Missy.

ZED is suddenly interested and turns more serious as BUCKY continues.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
It turns out our whole family already knew about everything. How you guys are actually mutants, how our grandpa being bitten passed on the mutation to me and Addison...

He trails off but ZED folds his arms and leans forward, signalling for him to keep going.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
They saw the patrol's records. They were never confidential, either that or Uncle Dale broke protocol to show them to Aunt Missy and my parents.

ZED'S eyes are bulging in surprise.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Apparently, there's a whole list of humans in Seabrook who were bitten back then. Half the town could have mutated genes and they tried to keep it secret, maybe even more! Our cheer legacy is all because of the outbreak and we never knew.

BUCKY throws his arms up in exasperation and looks down, shaking his head. ZED is quiet for a moment, watching him.

ZED  
You're really starting to regret a few things now, aren't you, Buck?

BUCKY laughs humourlessly.

BUCKY  
I have been regretting practically my entire life since the homecoming game, Zed, this is just adding more wood to the fire.

Pause. BUCKY'S face falls and he holds up a cautious hand.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Was that offensive?

ZED deadpans.

ZED  
Would it matter if I said yes?

BUCKY  
I'm trying, here, OK?

ZED  
I'm not offended. Why did you want to tell me this?

BUCKY  
I'm getting to that. My aunt made me swear not to tell Addison that they knew, but Eliza heard everything and she said she'd tell her after I left. But she also told me Addison's been going way further with this "zombie genes" thing than I thought.

ZED  
And what, you want me to do something about it? Maybe you haven't heard, but we've kind of hit a rough patch lately.

BUCKY sighs.

BUCKY  
Look, on our side of the barrier, we've been raised believing that zombies were monsters and we were all flawless. We _had_ to be flawless and if you weren't, you hid. Addison was one of the unlucky ones but after she took off her wig, it was like nobody could control her anymore. Finding out about the mutation obviously set something off in her head. All I'm saying is go easy on her. Everything we thought was a lie, and it's a lot to adjust to.

ZED purses his lips, thinking.

INT. ADDISON'S HOUSE – HALLWAY. DAY.

MISSY has just shut the front door after ELIZA has left when ADDISON slowly comes downstairs. She looks at her mother uneasily, though MISSY doesn't notice her at first. She turns away from the door as ADDISON comes down the last couple of steps. MISSY smiles at her, oblivious at first but ADDISON only smiles weakly in response and looks away. MISSY frowns.

MISSY  
Is everything alright?

ADDISON looks up, her eyes wide. She forces a smile.

ADDISON  
Yes! Yes, everything is fine, I just...

She hesitates. MISSY takes a step towards her, worried. She takes ADDISON'S face in her hands.

MISSY  
Addison, if there's something bothering you...

ADDISON looks her in the eyes and takes a breath. She speaks softly and slowly.

ADDISON  
Mom, why didn't you ever tell me about the mutation?

MISSY is surprised, and visibly angry, but she remains gentle with ADDISON.

MISSY  
How did you even find out about that in the first place?

ADDISON  
From Zed and Eliza.

Letting go of ADDISON, MISSY shakes her head.

MISSY  
Addison, sweetheart, you need to understand, we were protecting you.

ADDISON  
You lied. You all lied to me, and Bucky, and pretty much everyone. You said Dad couldn't share anything on the patrol's files.

MISSY  
We were only trying to get more information on your hair. Your grandfather's bite came up and it was the only answer we had. But if anyone else knew what the zombie bites (did...)

ADDISON  
Then what? They'd know we're not all as pure and perfect as we pretend we are? Would it really hurt so much to know? Zombie bites made us cheer championships for decades.

MISSY is conflicted, trying to hold to her beliefs but also seeing some truth in what Addison is saying now that she knows the zombies better.

MISSY  
If this got out, if other people knew about this, we could have been disqualified or even outright banned from competitions, for an unfair advantage.

ADDISON  
Is winning really that important?

Pause. MISSY'S expression is unreadable. ADDISON takes a breath.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
We were born like this. We were born with these abilities, it's not our fault. The outbreak was an accident, that wasn't anybody's fault. It isn't even a fault to begin with, Mom!

MISSY just nods.

MISSY  
I'm starting to understand that now.

ADDISON  
But you still didn't say anything.

MISSY  
I didn't want to hurt you.

ADDISON  
It's a little late for that. Is there anything else you haven't told me?

MISSY shakes her head.

MISSY  
No.

ADDISON  
Alright.

She tries to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
I should go talk to Zed.

MISSY stays quiet, simply stepping aside to let ADDISON out the door.

EXT. A SEABROOK STREET. EVENING.

It's only just beginning to get dark and ADDISON is walking through Seabrook towards the barrier, facing the camera.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
So, that went well, huh? But this means Zed was right; a lot of humans have the mutation. I still don't know what to think about my hair, but let's face it, if he was right about that, he's probably right about the hair thing, too. Which means I owe him an apology.

She shrugs, but then smiles lightly.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
Besides, after a talk like that, I think I need a little time with my boyfriend.

She continues on to Zombie Town.

EXT. ZED'S HOUSE. EVENING.

It isn't too long before curfew so no zombies are around. ADDISON makes her way up the front steps to knock on ZED'S door. It only takes a few seconds for ZEVON to open it.

ZEVON  
Addison? It's a little late for you to be out here, isn't it?

She gives him an apologetic smile.

ADDISON  
Yeah, sorry about that, uh... I just wanted to talk to Zed for a minute. If that's alright?

ZEVON  
It's alright with me, but remember the patrol will be coming in soon.

He turns around to shout back into the house.

ZEVON (CONT'D)  
Zed! It's for you.

ZED appears from upstairs and he and ADDISON both look at each other nervously.

ZED  
Addison...?

ADDISON  
Hi.

ZEVON  
Don't be too long, kids.

ZED nods and ZEVON heads inside, leaving the front door open. ADDISON takes a step back and ZED comes outside.

ADDISON  
Can we talk?

ZED briefly glances down the street, then back at her. He nods and walks past her, beckoning for her to follow. They sit down on the porch, ADDISON naturally moving to lean against ZED as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. They're both silent for a moment.

ZED  
I think I can guess why you're here. Bucky came by earlier and told me about your parents looking at the patrol's records.

ADDISON  
(surprised)  
Wait, Bucky came _here_?

ZED  
Well, he came to the barrier. I was actually gonna go talk to you then but after I talked to him, I thought you might want some time alone.

ADDISON looks down, then back up at him.

ADDISON  
Yeah, maybe... It's just, it's like there's this whole other side of things that none of us ever knew about. Everything makes so much more sense now, so why didn't they want us to know?

Pause.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
How would this all have turned out if I'd known from the start? They could've told me any time.

She tilts her head back against ZED'S shoulder. He looks down at her and shrugs.

ZED  
I dunno. You didn't know what zombies were capable of before, so you wouldn't have been putting yourself in danger trying to be like us.

Pause. ADDISON avoids his eyes for a few seconds and then looks back up at him again, sincerely apologetic.

ADDISON  
I'm sorry, Zed.

ZED  
Addy...

ADDISON sits up, only slightly.

ADDISON  
No, really. I've been putting you and the others through a lot. I got a little caught up in the excitement.

ZED quirks an eyebrow.

ZED  
It was more than a little.

ADDISON rolls her eyes and giggles, leaning against him again.

ADDISON  
OK, a lot caught up.

ZED chuckles and hugs her, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, he looks down at her.

ZED  
Addison?

ADDISON  
Yeah?

ZED pulls away from her, trying to find the words.

ZED  
You... You're not... a zombie. Or half-zombie or whatever. Yeah, maybe you've got mutated genes, and maybe it's more than anybody else has, but you're not a zombie.

ADDISON drops her eyes to the floor but ZED gently tilts her head back up.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Look, your cheer skills aren't anything... different. They're impressive, sure, but you never got, like, shunned or isolated for having weird abilities. You weren't ever seen as wrong for that. You had to hide your hair, and I know that caused a lot of hurt, and it is something different, but it's not the same thing as being a zombie. You haven't lived a zombie's life.

ADDISON tilts her head, thinking it over. ZED once again wraps an arm around her.

ZED (CONT'D)  
It's great that you want to understand it and you want to help us but you can't _be_ a zombie.

He sighs.

ZED (CONT'D)  
And you can't just experience the fun parts without experiencing how hard it is on top of it.

Pause, then Addison nods solemnly.

ADDISON  
Right. You're right. I just... I guess I just wanted to...

She shrugs and laughs lightly.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
Fit in.

ZED laughs with her and squeezes her shoulder.

ZED  
You don't need to fit in anymore, Addy.

She smiles sadly.

ADDISON  
Old habits die hard, right?

Another pause, then ADDISON'S brow creases.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
Wait a minute.

ZED gives her a curious look as she pulls away and turns to face him properly.

ZED  
What?

ADDISON  
You remember when you caught me at the pep rally the second day of school?

ZED  
Yeah?

ADDISON looks thoughtful.

ADDISON  
What if you hadn't, and it turned out I really was safe landing like that?

ZED  
Well, it definitely would've got people talking.

Pause. They look at each other and smile peacefully.

ADDISON  
Do you think you really did need to save me that day?

ZED  
Of course I did!

He leans closer to her.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Even if you did get out of it unhurt, and I never had to save you, we wouldn't have come this far. And we might not be together.

ADDISON kisses his cheek.

ADDISON  
Good answer.

ZED looks at her then gives her a short but sweet peck on the lips. She grins.

ZED  
Gar-garziga.

ADDISON  
Gar-garziga.

They turn their heads when ZEVON calls from inside.

ZEVON (O.S.)  
The patrol will be here any minute! You two might wanna wrap it up.

ZED  
Alright!

He turns back to ADDISON.

ZED (CONT'D)  
I guess you gotta go.

ADDISON  
I guess you're right.

He helps her up and pulls her into another hug.

INT. ADDISON'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. DAY.

The next day, MISSY and ELIZA are in the middle of another meeting when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs and ADDISON enters the room, lingering at the door. MISSY and ELIZA look up, ELIZA smiling when she sees ADDISON while MISSY gives her a questioning and slightly hopeful look. ADDISON smiles, a little awkwardly.

ADDISON  
You... mind if I join you?

They're both surprised, MISSY also obviously relieved.

ELIZA  
Wait, seriously?

ADDISON nods enthusiastically.

ADDISON  
Yeah! If I want to really understand zombies, I gotta start somewhere, right?

ELIZA grins.

ELIZA  
Right!

ADDISON walks over to sit on MISSY'S other side and the three of them get to work.


	3. 1x03 Cheer Up!

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own ZOMBIES or any of the characters involved. Copyright to Walt Disney Studios

Sorry for another delay but at least it's only by a couple days this time! It might be worth changing the upload day to Thursdays now, huh...? Anyway, it's time to get into a slightly more Disney Channel sitcom-y-type feel with the series fic! I know I used part of this plot already for another fic but I've tweaked it slightly and it's more of a subplot here. Enjoy~ ^^/

* * *

EPISODE 3: CHEER UP!

INT. SEABROOK HIGH GYM. DAY.

The gym is set up for cheer practice and BUCKY stands in front of a small group of children sitting on the floor, aged roughly 7 to 10. Among them, sitting close to the middle, is ZOEY, the only zombie. They are all wearing "Junior Shrimp" cheer jackets in either pink or green, and a few of them have with them mini pom-poms. While ZOEY is happily watching BUCKY, some of the other kids are looking at her and whispering to one another. The ACEYS stand just behind BUCKY, trying to ignore the chatter and keep smiling. BUCKY, however, is too preoccupied to notice.

BUCKY  
Welcome to your first practice as the Junior Shrimp cheer squad!

As he continues, more and more of the kids are getting distracted by ZOEY.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
You guys are here to learn from the best how to...

He trails off and frowns as he realises he doesn't have their full attention.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
And they're not looking at me.

He leans back and hisses at Lacey.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Lacey, there are people not looking at me. Why aren't they looking at me?

STACEY and TRACEY look at each other nervously as LACEY winces, glancing briefly at the kids then leaning towards BUCKY.

LACEY  
(under her breath)  
Uh, maybe because... Zoey is here?

BUCKY  
Wha-

It dawns on him.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Ohh...

He claps loudly and everyone finally turns to look at him.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Everybody, eyes on me! OK, what's the problem?

KID 1  
She's a zombie.

ZOEY'S smiles drops and she looks to the floor, fiddling with her skirt. BUCKY puts his hands on his hips.

BUCKY  
Yeah?

KID 2  
(softly)  
She's gonna eat us.

ZOEY'S head snaps up to look at the kid, then at BUCKY, hopefully. BUCKY sighs and tries to speak in a reassuring voice.

BUCKY  
She is not gonna eat you.

The second kid looks right at him.

KID 2  
Her brother almost ate you.

ZOEY gulps. BUCKY points at them, having to take a moment to remind himself he's dealing with children before he says anything.

BUCKY  
Hey, that was a very complicated situation and I do not blame Zed for any of it.

KID 1  
Who do you blame, then?

He answers a little too quickly.

BUCKY  
Absolutely no-one.

LACEY/STACEY  
(aside)

You.

The girls each look off in different directions. TRACEY has his head down.

TRACEY  
(aside)  
Us.

LACEY and STACEY look at him, at each other, then away.

BUCKY  
Everybody relax. Zoey is here because she deserves to be. You're perfectly safe, and I don't wanna hear another word against her, you got that?

KIDS  
Yes...

A few of them turn back to ZOEY with disgusted or frightened expressions and she shrinks down as BUCKY keeps talking.

TITLE SEQUENCE.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

A mix of human and zombie students are hanging around by the lockers or sitting at the tables. ZED is putting something away in his locker and after shutting the door, he turns to face BONZO, who is sitting down, leaning forward with his arms folded on the table and his chin resting on them. He looks uncharacteristically dejected. His art case is on the table beside him and his tuba is on the floor. ZED walks over.

ZED  
The block party was weeks ago, how have you not been alone with Bree since then?

BONZO doesn't even look up, he just shrugs.

BONZO  
Agru droz grog briz.

ZED places his hands on the back of the chair opposite BONZO.

ZED  
She can't always be busy. What else has she got to do besides school and cheer?

He pulls the chair out and sits down, leaning closer, while BONZO continues to stare forward. ZED briefly looks at the camera, as if to say "Are you seeing this?".

ZED (CONT'D)  
You do talk to her when we're all together, right?

BONZO  
Za.

ZED  
Haven't you tried asking her out then?

BONZO briefly glances at him.

BONZO  
Za! Bak agru egrall briz.

He turns quiet.

BONZO (CONT'D)  
Groz grog... zon reez.

ZED scoffs but gives him a reassuring smile.

ZED  
She's gotta have a reason, c'mon. I saw you two together at the party, she was _so_ into you. There's definitely something there. Just keep trying! Maybe you'll get lucky the next time you see her.

As ZED finishes speaking, BONZO, who has been only vaguely listening to him, suddenly sits up and looks down the hall. ZED follows his gaze and sees that BREE and ADDISON have just come round the corner at the end of the hallway. He turns back to BONZO with a grin, while BONZO is staring at BREE looking slightly desperate.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Now's your chance!

He quickly stands and pulls on BONZO'S arm. He resists only for a second. As they approach the girls, BONZO smiles at BREE and she smiles back, but then ELIZA appears from behind the boys, walking right between them and nudging them aside.

ELIZA  
'Scuse me, guys. Bree!

BREE looks from BONZO to ELIZA and back again nervously, then speeds up towards ELIZA. ADDISON slows down, watching her in confusion, as do ZED and BONZO. BREE takes ELIZA by the arm, turns her around and they walk off down the hall. As she passes BONZO, BREE throws him an apologetic look. He's completely stumped and stands there staring after her.

ZED  
(to camera)  
Did you just see that?

ZED turns to ADDISON.

ZED (CONT'D)  
What was that about?

ADDISON  
What do you mean?

ZED  
Bonzo's been trying to ask her out since the block party but it's like she keeps coming up with excuses to not be alone with him. But now she's hanging out with Eliza?

ADDISON shrugs.

ADDISON  
I dunno, they've been hanging out a lot lately. I just thought it was good they were getting along.

BONZO  
Ag zozig, zon?

ZED places a hand on his shoulder.

ZED  
I don't think it's anything you did. You're only ever nice to her. You're only ever nice to everybody!

ADDISON nods and smiles up at BONZO.

ADDISON  
Besides, Bree really likes you!

BONZO  
Za?

ADDISON  
Of course she does. I'm her best friend, I know these things.

She folds her arms and proudly raises her chin.

BONZO  
Greh, goreez agru zon garzalk?

ZED  
She does talk to you. It's gotta be something about being alone with you. Addy.

He turns to her.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Can you find out what's going on?

ADDISON  
I can try.

The three of them head off down the hall.

INT. SEABROOK HIGH GYM. DAY.

The junior squad is in the middle of practice. BUCKY is leading ZOEY and about half of the others in a routine while the ACEYS are helping the rest with practicing some basic tricks and tumbles. TRACEY seems to be particularly good with the kids in comparison to the girls, smiling more with them, giving them encouraging words and high-fives. Meanwhile, BUCKY seems to be giving ZOEY a little more attention than the others.

BUCKY  
And 5, 6, 7, 8..!

He counts his group through a short routine with ZOEY at the centre. At the end, he claps and they all relax.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Alright, much better! Tammy, make sure your arm stays straight on that last count. And Jordan, you need to work on your balance a little more, OK?

The two kids nod and ZOEY looks up at BUCKY hopefully.

ZOEY  
How'd I do?

BUCKY  
Perfect. As usual.

She grins and sways back and forth, shaking her pom-poms while the others sneer or whisper or scoff. BUCKY turns away to talk to the ACEYS. When he does, a girl behind ZOEY quickly jabs her in the back with a finger then brings her hands behind her back and feigns innocence. ZOEY whips around.

ZOEY  
Ow!

A boy next to her pulls on her pigtail while she's distracted and also tries to pretend he did nothing when she turns to him and glares.

ZOEY (CONT'D)  
Hey, quit it!

A girl on her other side hisses in her ear.

GIRL  
You quit it.

ZOEY  
What's your problem?

GIRL  
You.

ZOEY takes a step towards BUCKY.

ZOEY  
Bucky, they're (picking on me.)

He doesn't hear her and interrupts, addressing the whole group.

BUCKY  
Alright, it's time to switch over and see how the rest of you are doing. Trade your pom-poms.

The kids all cross over, everyone in BUCKY'S group handing over their pom-poms to someone in the ACEYS'. ZOEY offers hers to a boy but he screws up his face in disgust and backs away.

BOY  
Ew, no way, you touched them. They're covered in zombie germs!

ZOEY drops her arms and rolls her eyes.

ZOEY  
There's no such thing as zombie germs. Just take them!

She holds them up again but he still refuses. He pretends to gag and walks away. ZOEY throws the pom-poms on the floor in defeat and walks over to TRACEY sadly. He turns to her with a smile but it fades when he sees her expression and he crouches down in front of her.

TRACEY  
Hey, green bean, what's wrong?

ZOEY  
They don't like me.

TRACEY  
Who?

ZOEY  
Everybody!

TRACEY gently nudges her chin with his fist and smiles kindly at her.

TRACEY  
I like you. Bucky likes you. And I'm pretty sure Lacey and Stacey like you, too. So it's not really everybody, is it?

ZOEY is still upset, though, and TRACEY looks at her for a moment.

TRACEY (CONT'D)  
How about I talk to Bucky, see what we can do about it?

Pause.

TRACEY (CONT'D)  
And by that, I mean I get Lacey to talk to Bucky. 'Cause she's way better at that.

ZOEY giggles a little bit at him and nods. ZOEY starts to work on her backbends alone and as she does, TRACEY walks over to LACEY and whispers something in her ear, pointing back at ZOEY. She frowns, looks at ZOEY and back at TRACEY. There's a short whispered conversation until LACEY huffs and puts a hand on her hip.

LACEY  
Can't you talk to him yourself for once?

TRACEY just pouts and clasps his hands together.

TRACEY  
Please?

LACEY  
Ugh, fine.

TRACEY beams as she rolls her eyes.

TRACEY  
Thanks!

He returns to ZOEY and a couple other kids who have been giving her cold looks. LACEY comes up behind BUCKY and taps his shoulder. He glances back at her.

BUCKY  
Aren't you supposed to be over there?

LACEY  
We've got a problem.

BUCKY quickly turns his attention back to the kids cheering before he answers her.

BUCKY  
With what, exactly?

LACEY  
Zoey.

He scoffs.

BUCKY  
There is not a single problem with Zoey. She's a natural.

LACEY  
I don't mean with her cheering. But I don't think you playing favourites is helping.

BUCKY  
I'm not playing favourites! She deserves all the praise she gets.

LACEY  
I never said she didn't! But the other kids (are...)

BUCKY  
Need to up their game if they wanna be as good as she is. Now, can we get back to work?

He turns away from her.

LACEY  
Bucky, I'm not finished!

He ignores her. Her eyes go wide as she internally screams then forces an obviously fake cheery smile and goes back to her group.

INT. ZED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY. NIGHT.

The front door opens and ZOEY walks in carrying her cheer bag with ZEVON close behind her. She is unusually quiet as ZED comes to greet them from the living room. He stops in his tracks when he sees ZOEY'S face.

ZED  
Hey, what's up? Did something happen?

ZEVON leans into him as he passes him.

ZEVON  
She barely said a word the whole walk home. I'm hoping she'll open up a little for you so give her some time, OK?

ZED nods, looking from ZEVON to ZOEY.

ZED  
Yeah, definitely.

As ZEVON continues on to the kitchen, ZOEY just shuffles forward, her head down, and ZED takes the few steps forward to stand in front of her and crouches down to her level.

ZED  
Hey, Zo, how was practice?

ZOEY  
Fine.

ZED  
You wanna show me what you've been working on?

ZOEY shakes her head.

ZOEY  
No...

ZED  
No?

At that moment, PUPPY comes scampering through the living room door and yaps excitedly at ZOEY, jumping up on her, but she just gives him a quick scratch behind the ear. ZED is even more worried now. He scoops PUPPY up and holds him up, facing ZOEY.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Rrrruff! Ruff!

ZOEY finally laughs, though very softly and still with a sad expression. ZED pouts, trying not to show how concerned he is, and holds PUPPY up again.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Rrrrrrruff!

PUPPY starts barking and kicking his front paws. He tips his head back and licks ZED'S chin, making him laugh. ZOEY laughs with him, starting to cheer up a bit. ZED hands PUPPY over to her and she nuzzles her face into his fur.

ZED (CONT'D)  
You got anything you wanna tell me?

Pause, then ZOEY slowly shakes her head.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Nothing at all?

ZOEY nods.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Alright, that's cool. You wanna play a game or something instead?

ZOEY  
No, thanks. I'm just gonna take Puppy upstairs for a little while.

ZED  
Oh. OK, sure, you do that.

He watches ZOEY carry Puppy up to her room then turns to the camera.

ZED (CONT'D)  
(to camera)  
And another cheerleader's keeping secrets. Zoey's never like this... And if this has anything to do with Bucky, he is in for it, I can tell you that.

He glances up the staircase one last time but ZOEY is gone now. With one last look to the camera, ZED heads towards the kitchen.

INT. SEABROOK HIGH GYM. DAY.

The next junior squad practice. Like before, ZOEY is getting teased and bullied by the other kids while BUCKY isn't looking. She is in his group, watching him guide them through the next steps of their routine, when BUCKY happens to turn around and catch one of them sticking a foot out and tripping ZOEY.

BUCKY  
Whoa...!

He quickly grabs ZOEY'S hand and steadies her then casts his eyes over the whole group.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
What is going on here?

KID 1  
Nothing! She tripped.

BUCKY  
On your foot?

Pause. The kid looks down and shrugs.

KID 1  
Yeah?

BUCKY gestures across the whole group.

BUCKY  
OK, all of you, this stops now. I don't wanna see anything like this happening again. Do I make myself clear?

They all look at each other awkwardly.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
(sternly)  
I said, do I make myself clear?

KIDS  
Yes...!

BUCKY  
Good. Back to work.

They run through the routine again, this time without anyone doing anything to ZOEY but she's still getting cruel glares. Once they're done, BUCKY claps twice to get the attention of the whole room, flashing his usual cheer smile.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Alright, good job! Getting better. I think it'd time for a break. Take five.

As they disperse, BUCKY walks over to ZOEY.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Hey, Zoey, you wanna talk about what happened back there?

She starts to shake her head.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
We're gonna talk about it. Come over here.

He leads her away from the others.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
How long has this been going on?

ZOEY shrugs. BUCKY gives her a firm look.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Zoey.

ZOEY  
Since our first practice.

BUCKY  
 _What?_

ZOEY drops her head.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
And you never said anything?

She's silent. BUCKY sighs and crouches down.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Zoey, listen to me. No matter what they say to you, or do to you, you deserve to be here. They're just jealous because they could never be half as good as you. You're a zombie, and really, that makes you a much better cheerleader than any human your age. Any of them could have the mutation but that's nothing compared to the full thing. And you need to prove that to them. You got it?

ZOEY nods, though a little unsure.

ZOEY  
Got it.

Off to the side, LACEY has overheard them and lets out a long sigh. Beside her, TRACEY and STACEY look worried. The kids they're working with, however, are once again giving ZOEY dirty looks.

INT. CAFETERIA. DAY.

ADDISON, BREE and ELIZA are already sitting at their usual table as ZED and BONZO join them. BONZO is looking especially excited as he sits down, and ZED only slightly less so.

ZED  
Did you hear the news?

The girls halt their conversation to look at him expectantly.

ZED (CONT'D)  
They're supposed to be introducing a mandatory Zombie-tongue class for all human students. As soon as possible.

BREE'S face drops but only ELIZA notices. BONZO is grinning, almost bouncing in his seat.

BONZO  
Zazig zrap!

ADDISON gapes, also excited.

ADDISON  
Oh my gosh, this is great! Bonzo, you'll be able to talk to everyone else, too!

BONZO  
Gezer garzen.

ZED  
More friends, which means more people you can hug, right?

BONZO sticks out his tongue at ZED but then bites it, unable to keep from smiling. As this is happening, BREE and ELIZA seem to be having a silent conversation through their facial expressions. ELIZA gives BREE a questioning look, like she's asking if BREE still agrees with something. BREE'S eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she nods, almost pleadingly, glancing at BONZO and back again. ELIZA rolls her eyes.

ELIZA  
(under her breath)  
Fine...

She goes back to eating while BREE gives BONZO a sidelong glance. He doesn't notice.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

It's the end of the school day and BONZO is leaning against the lockers, waiting somewhat impatiently. Students come and go and soon, BREE appears from one end of the hall and BONZO straightens up. As she gets closer, he comes towards her.

BONZO  
Breeska!

BREE stops and looks up at him shock. She definitely looks happy to see him, but at the same time, distressed as well.

BREE  
Bonzo...! I-I'm sorry, I can't talk right now, I really gotta go.

BONZO  
Gozrea?

She doesn't seem to hear him, already walking away. She calls out to him before she turns round the corner.

BREE  
I'll see you tomorrow, though, I promise!

She disappears and BONZO goes to follow her. He reaches the corner but hears ELIZA'S voice and stops to listen from his side.

ELIZA (O.S.)  
You don't need me for this anymore. What's the point? He's got to know sooner or later.

BONZO frowns. He looks like he's considering going to ask her what's she's talking about but then BREE'S voice answers and he waits.

BREE (O.S.)  
I totally still need you! I can't say anything to him until I'm 100% ready.

BONZO leans back against the locker behind him, thinking, until he's disturbed by ELIZA'S voice getting closer.

ELIZA (O.S.)  
Fine, let me go grab my laptop first and I'll meet you in the library.

BONZO tries to walk away before ELIZA sees him but she comes round the corner and they both freeze. Neither of them say anything for a few seconds.

ELIZA  
Bonzo? Something wrong?

BONZO  
Garzalk zu Breeska, za?

ELIZA seems hesitant.

ELIZA  
Yeah, I was talking to her, why?

She moves past him towards her locker and he follows her.

BONZO  
Gozig? Goreez agru zon garzalk z'ag?

He points at himself.

ELIZA  
Look, Bonz, you don't have to worry about anything, it's alright.

She takes her laptop out from the locker and closes it again.

ELIZA (CONT'D)  
And anyway, I kinda swore I wouldn't tell.

BONZO  
Bak...

He pouts and ELIZA starts back the way she came.

ELIZA  
She's not gonna tell you anything yet, trust me. Just wait it out and she will.

She leaves and BONZO stands there in disappointment for a moment.

INT. SCHOOL LIBRARY. DAY.

A few other students, both human and zombie, are scattered around, browsing the shelves, on computers, reading, having hushed conversations etc. ADDISON is sitting at a desk with a book, taking notes, when BREE enters. ADDISON sees BREE first and waves to her, beckoning her over. BREE smiles and walks over.

ADDISON  
Hey, what's up? I thought you said you had plans after school?

BREE bites her lip as she sits down.

BREE  
I do. In the library.

ADDISON  
Why didn't you say so?

BREE  
(quieter)  
Because Bonzo was there.

ADDISON'S eyes widen and she tilts her head, confused.

ADDISON  
What is going on with you and him lately? You do still like him, right?

BREE  
Yes! Of course I still like him, I'm just...

She looks at ADDISON for a second then leans closer.

BREE (CONT'D)  
Can you keep a secret?

ADDISON hesitates, seeing as she promised BONZO she'd find out for him. But she can't say "no" to BREE.

ADDISON  
Definitely.

BREE opens her notebook and slides it over to show ADDISON. We don't see what's on the page, but ADDISON is suddenly excited.

ADDISON (CONT'D)  
What...? But we're not...

BREE  
I'm getting a head start. Eliza's been helping me.

ADDISON  
Why don't you want Bonzo to know?

BREE  
I wanna surprise him. Or, I wanted to, but now if he's really gonna be surprised, I've got to spend more time on this. And that means I don't have the time to hang out with him.

She looks down at the page and props herself up on her elbow.

BREE (CONT'D)  
I feel pretty bad, though. He probably thinks I've been avoiding him. I just wanna make sure I'm actually ready with this... And I really _want_ to talk to him, you know?

ADDISON puts a hand on her shoulder.

ADDISON  
I know.

BREE points at her.

BREE  
Swear you won't tell him?

ADDISON pauses, obviously feeling a little guilty, and nods.

ADDISON  
I swear.

They look up as ELIZA comes through the door and walks towards them with her laptop in hand. She smiles knowingly when she sees the open notebook.

ELIZA  
She silenced you, too?

ADDISON shrugs.

ADDISON  
Yup.

ELIZA sits down and opens her laptop.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

A short while later, ADDISON has left the library and passes by the lockers again only to find BONZO is still there, sitting at a table looking bored. He lifts his head when he sees her.

BONZO  
Addiska!

ADDISON stops and stares at him.

ADDISON  
You're still here?

She walks over.

BONZO  
Ru, Breeska zet, garzalk, zon?

She cringes slightly, giving him a sorry smile.

ADDISON  
Yeah, but I kinda... swore I wouldn't tell you.

BONZO gapes at her.

BONZO  
Ru, zet?

ADDISON  
Sorry, she- Wait, what do you mean "me, too"?

BONZO  
Elizaka.

ADDISON  
You talked to Eliza?

BONZO  
Droz.

She sighs and shakes her head.

ADDISON  
Look, you seriously have nothing to worry about. It's nothing bad. In fact, you're really gonna like this! Don't wait around for her, she'll tell you when she tells you, OK?

BONZO pouts but stands, picking up his things and quickly ADDISON before he walks off. ADDISON smiles and shakes her head, then turns to the camera.

ADDISON  
(to camera)  
What? You really think I'll tell you? You can wait, too.

She smirks and also leaves.

INT. THE CHEER LOUNGE. DAY.

The ACEYS are the only people in the room, all looking concerned and a little bit stressed. STACEY stands leaning against the wall with her arms folded, TRACEY is sitting down with his hands together under his chin and LACEY is pacing back and forth. She eventually comes to a stop.

LACEY  
What do we do about this?

STACEY  
Well, Bucky clearly isn't going to listen to us so talking to him is out of the question.

TRACEY just nods. LACEY rolls her eyes but then gets an idea.

LACEY  
I think I know someone he might listen to. Aceys!

STACEY and TRACEY straighten up, looking at her in anticipation.

LACEY (CONT'D)  
We've got a zombie to find.

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY. DAY.

ZED and BONZO are walking down the nearly-empty hallway, mid-conversation, when TRACEY comes from behind him and spots them. TRACEY smiles slyly and speeds up.

ZED  
You're kidding? So, now Addy's in on the secret?

BONZO  
Za...

TRACEY grabs ZED by the arm. He turns around without even stopping and drags ZED back down the hall while he protests. BONZO stands in shock for a moment then chases after them.

INT. SEABROOK HIGH GYM. DAY.

BUCKY is alone in the gym, pretty much just admiring the posters, pennants etc., when STACEY practically slams the doors open and strides over to him. BUCKY swings around to look at her.

BUCKY  
Stacey, what are you (doing?)

Without a word, STACEY steps behind him and pushes him towards the door. BUCKY'S face goes blank.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Why?

INT. THE CHEER LOUNGE. DAY.

LACEY is waiting impatiently for the others to return. STACEY passes by the window with BUCKY first and LACEY is ready when they come in with her hands on her hips. BUCKY is understandably irritated when STACEY steps away from him and goes to stand with LACEY.

BUCKY  
What is happening? ... And where's Tracey?

TRACEY bursts through the door with ZED.

TRACEY  
Right here!

BONZO appears in the doorway before it closes.

STACEY  
Yeah, we only needed the one zombie, Trace.

TRACEY  
You said to bring Zed. You never said to stop Bonzo from coming too.

LACEY  
Fine, whatever. Zed.

ZED looks at her expectantly as BONZO comes to stand with him.

LACEY (CONT'D)  
Has Zoey told you about cheer practice?

ZED  
No. She's not telling me anything. But I know something's wrong.

He looks from one cheerleader to another, almost threateningly.

BUCKY  
It's fine! I took care of it, I talked to the other kids...

ZED storms over to him.

ZED  
What was going on with the other kids?

BUCKY holds his hands up in defence.

BUCKY  
They might have been picking on her a little but I shut them down. Everything's fine.

LACEY  
It's not, Bucky.

She, STACEY and TRACEY all shake their heads. ZED is still glaring at BUCKY. Who just looks confused.

BUCKY  
I don't know what the problem is here, I talked to them, didn't I?

LACEY  
That doesn't fix everything! Zed.

She turns to him now.

LACEY  
Bucky has been giving Zoey some advice on handling bullies.

BUCKY  
That is true.

LACEY  
And it isn't such good advice.

BUCKY  
That is _not_ true!

He turns to ZED.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
I have told her that she has every right to be on the squad the same as anybody else.

ZED  
OK...

BUCKY  
And that being a zombie just makes her better at cheerleading than the others.

ZED  
Wait...

BUCKY  
And that means she deserves to be the centre of attention! She gets the best spot, she can pull off way more impressive stunts than the others.

ZED  
What makes you say that, exactly?

BUCKY scoffs, like it's obvious.

BUCKY  
Because she's a zombie!

ZED  
(shouting)  
Zragh vak!

BONZO gasps loudly and covers TRACEY'S ears. TRACEY suddenly looks scared, with no idea what to do. Everyone stares between ZED and BONZO. TRACEY has to pull himself free. ZED quickly looks at BONZO, looking annoyed like this has happened before.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Sorry.

He goes back to BUCKY.

ZED (CONT'D)  
You're telling me you've been putting Zoey up on a pedestal just because she's a zombie? Like you can just show her off?

BUCKY  
Well, when you say it like _that_...!

ZED  
And you think all those human kids are gonna agree with you? That's only gonna make them jealous!

LACEY  
Exactly.

ZED  
You've still got a lot to learn, Bucky. You can't put that kind of pressure on her! And it only makes the bullying worse. Put her on the same level with the other kids. Show them she's their equal. Set an example, you're the captain, aren't you?

BUCKY has gone quiet. He's starting to look guilty.

ZED (CONT'D)  
Besides, just being a zombie automatically mean she can pull off all those stunts. It only means her body can take a lot more than a human's without getting hurt. She still had to practice to be able to learn all that stuff. We all did! And she's just a kid. You can't expect all that from her.

Pause.

BUCKY  
OK... OK, I'm sorry.

ZED  
I'm not the one you need to apologise to.

BUCKY looks around the room as everyone stares at him.

INT. SEABROOK HIGH GYM. DAY.

Another junior squad practice. BUCKY has the group gathered in front of him while the ACEYS stand behind him, looking satisfied.

BUCKY  
OK, everybody, listen up! This is important. I know we've had a lot of problems with how you guys are treating Zoey and I want to make it absolutely clear that under no circumstances will any kind of zombiephobic behaviour be tolerated. Alright? Zoey is as much a part of this squad as the rest of you. But...

The kids are all either frowning, scowling or looking guilty.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
I shouldn't have been expecting so much from her. She has some amazing skills, and yes, those are enhanced because she's a zombie, but she also worked hard to get here. And I know all of you work hard, too, and you are all equally deserving of attention and praise, but taking out your frustrations on Zoey isn't going to help you get that.

ZOEY is smiling. A few kids look at her uncertainly.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
We're still learning about the zombies. We're still getting used to them being around. But we need to accept this. This is what progress is all about. And Zoey?

She looks at him in question.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry.

She smiles. He claps and grins at them all.

BUCKY (CONT'D)  
Now, who's ready to cheer?

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – OUTSIDE A CLASSROOM. DAY.

Human students are filing out of the classroom, most of them looking down at sheets of paper, chatting and comparing grades. BONZO stands nearby, looking determined. BREE soon comes out with ADDISON, who she says goodbye to and heads off down the hall. BREE then grins down at her paper, not noticing BONZO approaching her.

BONZO  
Breeska!

Her face falls and she immediately hides the paper behind her back. She smiles at him.

BREE  
Bonzo, hi! What are you doing here?

He points behind her.

BONZO  
Gozig?

BREE  
What? Nothing.

He frowns and reaches round to take it. It's her first Zombie-tongue test, and she has a near-perfect score. He looks at her, confused but smiling.

BONZO  
Zazig grodge...

BREE brings her hands behind her back and sways a little, not sure what he's thinking.

BREE  
Yeah...?

BONZO  
Goreez zon quag egrall?

BREE  
I kinda wanted to surprise you.

He blinks in surprise. BREE finally gives in.

BREE (CONT'D)  
Eliza's been tutoring me. I wanted to be able to actually talk to you in Zombie.

BONZO stands in silence, staring at her. She keeps rambling.

BREE (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry I kept saying "no" to you about hanging out, I've just been really busy between studying with Eliza, and helping Addy with the squad since Bucky's not always around, and I just... really wanted to make sure I was ready to... _talk_ with you.

She looks up to see that he's beaming down at her.

BREE (CONT'D)  
You're not mad?

BONZO  
Zon!

He laughs and hugs her close.

BONZO (CONT'D)  
Gazaru, Breeska.

He lets her go, turning a little shy.

BONZO (CONT'D)  
Geh, grog... Date-ga, za?

BREE  
A date?

He gives her a hopeful nod and she grins back.

BREE (CONT'D)  
Za!

This time, BONZO picks her up to spin her around and they both laugh. Down the hall, ZED and ADDISON stand watching them with smiles on their faces.

ADDISON  
Hmm... A girl and a zombie. You think that could work out?

ZED  
It might be crazy...

ZED puts his arm around ADDISON'S shoulders and she tilts her head back to look at him.

ZED (CONT'D)  
But, yeah.

They cast one last look at BONZO and BREE, happily discussing date plans, then head for the door. As they go, ZED winks at the camera. BONZO offers BREE a hand, she takes it and they follow after ZED and ADDISON.


End file.
